The Adventures of Albus Severus Potter
by akissinthedreamhouse
Summary: This story starts where the novel left off! Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter is worrying about his new school, Hogwarts,  but his annoying older brother James just makes things worse.
1. Stringent Measures

**The Adventures of Albus Severus Potter**

_Hello everyone! I really enjoyed reading Deathly Hallows (I mean, who wouldn't?) and felt like continuing the story a bit. Beware, this fic is replete with spoilers!_

Albus Severus Potter took his place in compartment on the Hogwarts Express opposite his cousin and close friend Rose Weasley. She was waving frantically down below at the sea of adults with tears in her eyes and yet with a large smile plastered on her face. Albus too looked outside and found his mother and father right below his window. His mother was stroking his arm and saying comforting words and his father was smiling at him. But Albus was churning over the words his father, Harry Potter had just told him.

'You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I knew'.

Albus withdrew his arm and sighed as the Hogwarts Express started moving. To be honest with himself, he absolutely did not want to be in Slytherin, not in the house of Voldemort, the stupid man who gave his father so much pain and suffering.

His troubling thoughts were interrupted by Rose shaking him and pointing out of the window.

'Albus wake up will you? Your sister's running towards us to say good bye!'

Albus quickly stuck his head out of the window and saw a little girl with messy black hair and blue eyes run towards the train, sobbing.

'Lily!' Albus shouted, hoping she could hear him over the din of the train, 'Don't worry! I'll write to you and Mum and Dad as soon as I get there!'

'Yeah!' said a new voice coming from beside him, 'We'll even send you some souvenirs from Hogwarts! How about a toilet seat, eh, Al?'

'James, don't poke fun at poor Lily!' said Rose's stern voice. But Lily was now laughing and seemed to be telling Hugo, who had run after Lily to bid farewell to his sister and cousins, the story. Albus, Rose and James waved until the train turned a corner and they could no longer be seen.

The three of them took their seats, James looking rather jolly. Rose and Albus still looked rather worried.

'So…looking forward to a new life?' asked James to the two of them.

'What if I turn out to be a dunce? What if I'm actually a Squib?' asked Albus to his brother rather suddenly.

'Idiot, you can do loads of magic!' said Rose, trying but failing to conceal her own worries under her impatience.

'Yeah, remember the time you set Uncle Ron's hair on fire? Mind you, I couldn't see much difference,' said James. Rose giggled.

But Albus defiantly said 'That was an accident!'

'Yeah, right!' sneered Rose.

'Oh yeah?' Albus turned to face Rose, 'How about the time you – ..'

'Children, be quiet!' said James, 'you'll both be fine.'

Rose's and Albus' faces broke into smiles.

'Provided you survive the sorting'

'Oh no…James you're having a laugh, aren't you?' asked Rose pleadingly.

'I thought we just had to try on a hat! That's what Dad said!' said Albus vehemently.

'Hat?' scoffed James, 'yeah that was about twenty-five years ago. Things have changed, my dear children…I regret to say that more stringent measures are taken these days.'

'Strin…gent?' Albus had no clue what it meant, but it didn't sound reassuring.

'More strict, or rigid' supplied Rose, again with that look of worry on her face. 'But why would they do that?' she whispered to her cousin James.

There was a pause. And then he whispered back 'To ensure that the witches and wizards Hogwarts trains are capable of defeating another Dark Lord if there is one!'

He paused to see their anxious faces. It struck him just how naïve they were. He was positive _he'd_ never believe such crap if he was eleven.

'Not every generation is lucky enough to have a Harry Potter' James continued, his voice filled with a bit of pride.

'Or a Ron Weasley or a Hermione Granger', added Rose. James nodded hard.

The compartment door slid open. A burly fourth year stepped inside.

'Oi James, stop scaring the midgets.'

James looked towards the source and smiled to see his friend.

'Dirk! Good to see you!'

'Yeah, well never mind that. Norberta's got this really weird animal with her and it spits!' said Dirk. Albus and Rose looked highly amused. They knew their cousin Norberta Weasley loved magical creatures, dragons being her favourite.

'Sounds great' said James in a very under enthused tone.

'Come with me please!'

'I am not going join Norberta's idea of fun. I've still got the scars from last time. And I swear your eyebrows are no longer the same colour.' said James trying to convince his friend.

Dirk merely looked at him with wide eyes.

'You'll just get rejected again! And you'll break another limb!'

'I love explosive girls. And that's why you're coming! She'd never attack her cousin…would she?'

Rose tried not to make eye contact with Albus. Albus was on the point of bursting into laughter out loud. But both he and Rose felt it wouldn't be prudent in front of these giant fourth years. He felt their size put Grawp to shame. But he had never seen Grawp so…

'Alright, Dirk, I'll come in a few minutes' James said resignedly, 'it's just that I feel I have to protect these ickle firsties from bullies like you'

'You're the bully, James', said Rose

But Dirk's face looked as though it could have lit up a dark room.

'We'll be somewhere down there, okay?' and he pointed vaguely down the train. He then set off, practically skipping.

James turned to the other two and they all laughed heartily.

'Anyway', he said after a few minutes, 'you enjoy yourselves. I'll try dropping in later.' And with that he left.

Once Albus and Rose thought had finally found some peace, the compartment door slid open again.

'Look who we have here', said a drawling voice.

_Hope you enjoyed that! Please don't forget to review, it's what gives me encouragement! Tell me what you think!_


	2. The Scorpion and the Flower

**The scorpion and the flower**

"Look who we have here," said a drawling voice.

Albus and Rose slowly looked towards the compartment door and Albus found himself staring into pale grey eyes.

"I know who you are," started Rose, in what Albus thought wasn't really a friendly tone, "Blond hair, pointy chin, grey eyes, spoilt silly by your parents. You must be a Malfoy. And a Scorpius Malfoy, at that."

Albus hastily whispered "Rose!" He had heard of the Malfoys and even met them a few times at parties at the Ministry but he had never had the chance to actually speak to young Scorpius. He wondered why Rose seemed so harsh towards him, but could guess. He had heard stories about Draco Malfoy and his father being Death Eaters and Rose probably hadn't forgiven him. But Albus believed he had no reason to hate him, since his father Harry Potter had forgiven the Malfoys.

"There's no need to talk that tone with me. Besides, you only know who I am because Mr. Weasley pointed me out on the platform," said Scorpius Malfoy nastily and sat himself next to an angry looking Rose and opposite Albus. "I decided to change compartment because there was a…strange _thing_ in the one I was sitting in."

"What do you mean by 'thing'?" inquired Albus in a friendly way.

"Oh, some sort of hairy animal that was...spitting at me," he said, going slightly pink and looking anxiously at Rose beside him who stared pointedly in the opposite direction. Then he added "I could have killed it if I wanted to, only I didn't want to upset these…fourth years sitting next to me…"

Rose tried to stifle a laugh.

Albus grinned. Scorpius looked at him through narrowed eyes. Then he said "You're cousins then?"

Albus nodded, but Rose seemed more interested in the passing trees.

There was a strained silence, which Albus was struggling to break while Rose insisted on keeping.

Then Scorpius said "I just want you to know that Father insisted on my making friends with you. I wouldn't sit here otherwise." His haughty tone was beginning to annoy Albus, but he forced himself to be patient.

Once again there was silence. Albus felt quite uncomfortable, and wondered how his parents would have coped with a similar situation. His mother never seemed to have any problems like this. She was sociable, open, and if she didn't like someone she would make it clear. Albus wished he could be like her. She was even an excellent Quidditch player. The more Albus thought about her, the more he realised that he wasn't going to see her again for at least three months. He yearned to see her laughing face, and wondered how James didn't feel the same way. Or perhaps he did, but joked his worries away?

"I miss Mum", he sighed. He knew it sounded sophomoric, but he wasn't seeking to impress Scorpius or Rose (who were, incidentally looking in completely opposite directions)

"I miss mine too. And my father", said Scorpius. Albus was surprised.

"I miss my dad's stupid jokes", quipped Rose

"I miss Lily"

"I miss my Cumulo-Cleansweep 5"

"I miss bullying Hugo"

"I miss lolling about in the sun"

"I miss stuffing myself with Honeydukes chocolate"

"I miss summer"

"I miss doing the rain-dance"

"I miss brandishing my wand randomly and setting things on fire"

"I miss studying"

"But…that's what you're going to Hogwarts for!"

"I miss my toe nails"

Albus decided that this had gone too far. He looked up to see Rose and Scorpius looking bewildered, yet grinning. For some reason or other, they all started laughing. (They're eleven year olds. They laugh at pretty much everything…).

"When will we reach Hogwarts?" asked Scorpius impatiently. Rose rolled her eyes.

"No time for that!" yelled Albus, "the lunch trolley's here!"

And thus the proceeded to stuff themselves with unhealthiest items of magical food you can imagine. All in all, they had a good meal. Just as they were finishing, the compartment door slid open again to reveal a timid looking girl grinning at them cheesily, trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Sit down", invited Rose. "Are you a first year too?"

The girl nodded slowly and sat down beside Albus. "Thanks" she whispered.

Albus looked at her. She was very tall, quite big and had blonde hair. She was already in her school robes too.

"What's your name?" asked Albus. Someone had to ask the obvious question.

"C-Chrysanthemum".

Rose and Albus looked at each other. Scorpius sniggered.

"Like your name's any better, _Scorpius Malfoy_!" retorted Rose.

"You _could_ call me Chrys, I suppose. It's just a family tradition to call girls after flowers" She seemed much more relaxed now. Perhaps it was Rose's funny remark. Perhaps it was Rose's name. Albus wished he had the ability to make others feel welcome. He didn't realise that he already had it.

"Sorry I'm so worried. It's just that…I'm a muggleborn. There's no way I can ever be as good a witch as a pureblood."

"That's not true at all!" said Rose, "My mother's a muggleborn and she was always top of her year!"

"Really?!" asked Chrys. She seemed considerably cheered up now.

"What's your last name then?" asked young Scorpius.

"Dursley. Chrys Dursley."

_Thanks for reviewing everyone! And thanks for putting this story on alert, but do review too! Well, hope its alright…it IS my first HP fic afterall…_


	3. SoapCake

_Hey everyone! I thank you all a thousand times over for reviewing. After reading the seventh book, I felt really sorry for Petunia – her whole lifestyle sprung from jealousy. I mean, she even sent Dumbledore a letter! How can that NOT pull your heartstrings? So I decided to reward her a little by giving her a magical grand-daughter. I'm sure she would have been proud._

_Also, mimosa: Ginny has brown eyes eh? (I've only read the series once, so this must have slipped me). Can't Lily inherit her blue eyes from her Uncle Ron? I'm not much for genetics, and I don't think it's possible in her case, but for the sake of the story…_

_Anyway, onwards!_

**Soap Cake**

"Dursley. Chrys Dursley", she said.

Dursley? Where on earth had Albus heard that name before? He was sure his father had mentioned it some time ago…

"Never heard of it", replied Scorpius curtly.

Chrys looked slightly taken aback at this sudden, rude answer, but kept quiet and carried on hugging her knees.

"You Malfoys! Think you own the whole world!" shouted Rose at Scorpius. By this time, Albus was used to their arguing, though he didn't quite understand why they did it. He conveyed these thoughts to Chrys.

"I'm the only Malfoy you've ever met…you've never even talked to my father before" Scorpius retorted. "Idiot!!" he added viciously as an afterthought.

Rose smirked at him. "Did you know, dear Scorpius that my parents saved your father _twice_ during the second war? I think you ought to show me more respect…"

"Why, _you_ didn't save him. And besides, he only saved him once. With the help of Harry Potter"

"Twice"

"Once"

"Twice"

Albus decided to clear his throat loudly.

"Once"

"Twice. (What are we arguing about again?)"

Okay, thought Albus, that didn't work. He was starting to get a head ache. He saw Chrys looking very amused at the whole scene, trying to hide her giggles.

"One time"

"Once, you completely ungrammatical moron, once!"

"Hehe, so you believe me then!"

"Wha…NO!! TWICE!"

"You said once, that means you concede, I'm right, I'm always – "

"WILL you SHUT UP Malfoy?!"

Scorpius stared at Albus angrily. "You're giving me orders then, Potter?" There had somehow been a mutual decision to use last names.

"You're giving me a head ache." Answered Albus.

"Why don't you yell at ickle Rosie then?"

"Because you're annoying me more!"

Little eleven year old boys love to fight, and they will find any reason to do so, even if that very reason defies logic. Albus and Scorpius were two such boys. Rose and Chrys both looked highly interested in and concerned about what was about to take place.

Albus and Scorpius both stood up and stepped outside the compartment into the hallway, where there was more space. Rose stood at the door and Chrys peeking out from the side. People in several other compartments were taking interest in the proceedings too. An enraged but determined Albus faced Scorpius who was beginning to get intimidated by the whole situation (and Albus' scary look…). He was smaller than Albus, and he knew he was at a disadvantage. He needed a cunning plan, something Slytherin himself would be proud of…

Albus punched Scorpius hard and fast, giving poor Scorpius hardly any time to react. People had started to chant "Fi-ight! Fi-ight!". He was about to kick him when Scorpius cried "Stop! Wait a minute"

Albus stopped his kick and sharply inspected his opponent.

"You coward, what was the point of that? If a Dark wizard was about to Cruciate you, you wouldn't shout 'Stop' would you?"

"I probably would, but the chances of him heeding my orders would be close to zero." Scorpius had no idea what Cruciate meant, but it sounded painful. He didn't have the background in Dark Arts someone with a father who was an Auror would have had.

"Anyway," continued Scorpius, "Since we're now both wizards, we ought to duel properly."

Just for a moment, Albus was clueless.

"With wands," clarified Scorpius, tang his own out. Albus copied him.

"Oooh, this will be good!" Rose muttered to Chrys.

"It seems a bit dangerous to me, but I've never seen a real duel before!" she replied excitedly.

"Oh don't worry. You see, I don't think either of them knows any magic! They'll probably just…jab each other with their wands."

Chrys held her own wand preciously close to her.

Rose was right; Albus didn't know any spells. He could do basic stuff, but how useful would it be to 'auguamenti' Scorpius? He needed some good jinxes…

Before he could think anything else, Scorpius shouted, "Scourgify!" He had seen James Potter use it on another fourth year to clean off some stains on his robes. It was the only spell he could think of at that moment. Drowning in plenty of bubbles can be quite scary too, thought Scorpius.

It didn't quite work that way. But Albus still screamed as a soap cake hit him squarely on his forehead. He then bent down to pick it up.

"It's a soap-cake, Scorpius. It's not very dangerous, you know. Hey, it's rose scented!" squealed Albus.

The people watching were expecting a terrifying duel, something that would match up to Dumbledore vs Grindelwald, or Harry Potter vs Voldemort. They were sorely disappointed as the re-entered their compartments. But you can't expect much from first years

Scorpius' pale features were tinted by the lightest shade of pink.

"Can I have it, Scorpius?" laughed Rose. Scorpius went even darker as he nodded.

"May I ask what exactly is, or was going on here?" said a familiar, lightly accented voice, her 'head girl' badge approaching the first years.

"Oh no," grumbled Albus and Rose simultaneously.

_Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry for the wait…I got the 'bubbles-being-a-danger' thing from the Enies Lobby arc in One Piece…(you know, Kalifa with her deadly bubbles?). SORRY ODA!!_


End file.
